


Pokemon: Zenkuro Royal

by We_Are_Espada



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, F/M, Romance, tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_Espada/pseuds/We_Are_Espada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 4 Main Characters: Brayden, Roy, Cobalt, and Abel grew up with each other until a year before they were able to become Pokemon Trainers. So they made a promise to rise to the top of the region they were in and meet again. 11 Years past since that day and each of them became victors of a Pokemon League(Anime Version). Every 10 tears a tournament is held on Zenkuro Island to challenge the victors of each region in order to replace the elite four and the champion of each region in the "Champion League". The four travel through the island to become number one and supporting each other through out  the tournament. This will show who will be the Pokemon Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Battle That Starts It All

**Author's Note:**

> These are rules of the tournament and ties in with the basis of the story.  
> 1)Every 10 years "The Champion League" is held to find the replacements for the elite four and champions for each region.  
> 2)Only the victors of the Region Leagues(Anime Pokemon Leagues) can participate.  
> 3)Trainers can only use the same 6 Pokemon through out the entire tournament, cannot switch out any.  
> 4)Can only battle against trainers from the same league and only the elite four of the same region(to make the battle count in trainers' battle records). And can only participate in one region.  
> 5)Challenges: Trainers=Unlimited, Elite Four=Twice, Champion=Once.  
> 6)Pokemon per battle: Trainer Battles= 2 Pokemon, Elite Four Battles= 4 Pokemon, Champion Battle= All 6 Pokemon.  
> 7)PokeTrackers are given to help in the tournament.  
> 8)PokeTracker's Use: 1-Gives hints to the trainers of the Elite Four members' locations. 2-Updates all other trainers of the same region on the trainer who defeated an Elite Four member. 3-When a trainer obtains 2 gems(What is given as proof of defeating an Elite Four member) his/her location will be hinted to the other trainers of the same region every 15 minutes and will pinpoint your location at all times once obtained all 4 gems. 4-Used for Communication. 5-Keeps track of Trainer's Battle Record.  
> 9)Pokemon Centers are safe zones where battles are prohibited.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will show the MC and his rival as well as some of the other general characters. Its a start off with a great in detail battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the readers:  
> This will be done in normal play format...  
> Parenthesis/() will mostly be used, and will be done for characters' actions, Pokemon Battles, and Scene/Scenario information/placement.  
> Brackets/[] will be used for flash back purposes.  
> And Quotation Marks/"" will be used for Pokemon Attacks in battle scenes so there will be no going back and forth from the action to trainer and so forth, Ex... ("Sceptile/Leaf Blade" Sceptile... "Sceptile/Dodge") like that.  
> Italicized words will represent people's thoughts.  
> Please give this fan-fiction a try, I promise I will do my up most to make it entertaining.

** (Fireworks go off into the night sky. 60 Pokemon trainers lined up with eager looks and eyes of determination. There are 6 banners hung at the top of a building each with a door under them, they each state a region and in front of each banner are 10 trainers out of the 60. From the doors below the banners 4 people walk out each door with smiles and grins, they are the Elite Four for each Region. The trainers cheered with excitement. After them the air changed from exhilaration to serious. 6 big fireworks went off as the the Champions exited the building and stood in between the Elite Four and the trainers on top of stands.) **

** Lance: Trainers from across the regions! We welcome and congratulate you on your arrival here. **

** [(4 kids playing on a sunny day, best friends who have each other’s' back.)] **

** Alder: All of you who have made it are victors from your Region's League. **

** [Brayden: We're all moving? I don't want us to separate!(The child weeps) **

** Cobalt: It can't be helped.(The other children begin to cry)] **

** Steven: Through strife, training, and the bonds you have with your Pokemon  have brought you this far. **

** [Brayden: I know, let's make a promise! We'll become strong Pokemon Trainers! And when we're ready we'll meet again!(The children put their hands in on top of each other while making their promise) **

 

**Roy: It's a promise. We'll get stronger and see where life takes us!]**

 

**Diantha: This tournament will determine one's strength, wisdom, and skill.**

 

**[Brayden: I can't believe this is it... I'm going to miss you guys.(He looks around and they gave each other farewell hugs)**

 

**Abel: I'm going to Johto... Brayden you're going to Hoenn, and Cobalt's going to Sinnoh. Sorry we're leaving you hear in Kanto Roy.**

 

**(The children left with crying smiles)]**

 

**Cynthia: Who will be the one victorious? Who has what it takes to surpass one another and defeat us, the Champions!**

 

**[Brayden: I'm going to miss them. But, just you wait guys, I promise by the next time we meet, I'll be a completely different person!]**

 

**Jayson(Kanto Champion): Now then, I hope you're ready for the Champion League!**

 

**(The trainers scream with excitement and anticipation)**

 

**Jayson: Now then, here are the rules for this tournament!**

 

  1.  **Trainers can only use the same 6 Pokemon through out the entire tournament, you cannot switch out any of them at any time.**
  2. **You can only battle against trainers from the same league and only the elite four of the same region, in order to make the battle count in trainers' battle records. And you can can only participate in one region.**
  3. **Challenges are presented as so: Trainer battles are Unlimited, Elite Four members are Twice, and Champion only Once.**
  4. **Number of Pokemon you can use per battle: Trainer Battles are 2 Pokemon, Elite Four Battles are 4 Pokemon, and Champion Battle you will use All 6 Pokemon.**
  5. **Lastly, Pokemon Centers are safe zones where battles are prohibited.**



 

**Now then, everyone will be given a PokeTracker by the Nurse Joys.**

 

**Their functions and uses are:**

 

  1.  **Gives hints to the trainers of the Elite Four members' locations.**
  2. **Updates all other trainers of the same region on the trainer who defeated an Elite Four member.**
  3. **When a trainer obtains 2 gems(What is given as proof of defeating an Elite Four member) his/her location will be hinted to the other trainers of the same region every 15 minutes and will pinpoint your location at all times once obtained all 4 gems.**
  4. **Used for Communication.**
  5. **Keeps track of Trainer's Battle Record.**



 

**And now... there is one more thing before we end this night and rest for tomorrow to begin the tournament. We will have a battle with two trainers at random through out all of you as an Opening Ceremony.**

 

**(The banners drop as a big TV appears from behind them on the building. It turns on and it shows all 60 trainers. 2 pictures are then outlined, one by red, and the other by blue.)**

 

**Cynthia: Now then, let the choosing begin!**

 

**(The outlining began to shift at random to other pictures until finally it landed on 2 trainers and enlarges the images.)**

 

**Cynthia: And we have our trainers. And it just so happens they're both from my region. The 2 trainers are: Tobias and Brayden!**

 

**(The crowd clears and moves over to where the Elite Four and Champions are at, while Tobias(Long wavy grey hair covering one eye that is green, wearing a black trench coat and grey pants) and Brayden(tan skin, short spiky black hair, with dark brown eyes wearing a red hoodie and black pants) were left on the field. The two went to opposite sides of the field they were standing in.)**

 

**Jayson: Now you each can only use one Pokemon, aside from that, this is an all out battle. Give us a desirable battle worthy of this tournament! Now, BEGIN!**

 

**(Each trainer throws out a Pokeball)**

 

**Brayden: I choose you, Typhoeus(Haxorus)!**

 

**Tobias: Go Darkrai!**

 

**(A shiny Haxorus and a Darkrai enters the field. "Haxorus/Iron Tail" Haxorus charges at Darkrai. "Darkrai/Dodge" the Darkrai evades Haxorus's attack at the last second while going up. The impact of Haxorus's attack crushed the ground, "Darkrai/Ice Beam" the attack gets close to Haxorus. "Haxorus/Block/Iron Tail" Haxorus successfully blocks Darkrai's attack. "Darkrai/Dark Void" multiple shots of voids are shot at Haxorus. "Haxorus/Spring Up/Iron Tail" Haxorus breaks the ground with his Iron Tail while he is launched into the air towards Darkrai while spinning to avoid the Dark Void. "Darkrai/Dark Pulse" "Haxorus/Superpower" Haxorus breaks through Darkrai's attack with his blades and hits Darkrai down to the ground. Haxorus dives down towards Darkrai. "Darkrai/Ice Beam" The attack strikes Haxorus a few feet away from Darkrai. Darkrai maneuvers from its position while letting go of Haxorus to hit the ground, a dust cloud rises. "Darkrai/Dark Void" the voids go towards the dust cloud but are misdirected with Haxorus's Bulldoze attack. "Darkrai/Dodge" Darkrai avoids the attack to the side last second . "Haxorus/Outrage" Haxorus lunges towards Darkrai engulfed in mystical red aura and tackles Darkrai to a tree. Haxorus begins to lay out a barrage of strikes with his blades. "Darkrai/Dark Voide" Darkrai takes a hit to shift its hands to commence its attack. "Haxorus/Pull Back" Haxorus tries to jump back last second but only gets a short distance away before he was put to sleep from the attack. "Darkrai/Dream Eater" Haxorus was hit and Darkrai regained some energy. "Darkrai/Ice Beam" The attack hits Haxorus and he is then frozen. "Darkrai/Finish/Dream Eater" Haxorus wakes up within the ice. "Haxorus/Iron Tail" Haxorus breaks throught the ice and lunges towards Darkrai. "Darkrai/Dark Void" the voids are launched at Haxorus. "Haxorus/Shift/Bulldoze" Haxorus smacks the ground to unleash his attack. The voids were countered and Darkrai was hit against the tree. "Haxour/Superpower" Haxorus rams Darkrai through the tree and on to the ground. "Darkrai/Dark Pulse" Haxorus was sent flying off of Darkrai from being hit in the chest, sending him back from the side to the middle of the field. Haxorus gets up, and Dakrai places itself in front of him. They look at each other with enjoyment and ferocity.)**

 

**Brayden: _Maybe I should use that... It'll be a sure win, but... This isn't a good timing for that. Best to save it for the Tournament. There is a high chance with this next attack, I will lose, Haxorus has taken more serious damage despite both of their weakened conditions. I'll just have to take my chances!_**

 

**Cynthia: _So these two are in my Region... This is going to be interesting._ (Cynthia looks at Brayden) _There's something about that Brayden guy though... I don't know what, but he interests me the most._**

 

**("Darkrai/Ice Beam" "Haxorus/Outrage" Haxorus uses his tail to do a quick spring towards Darkrai and was only few centimeters away from Darkrai before it launched its attack. The two attacks were colliding, "Darkrai/Single Hand/Dark Pulse"  the Dark Pulse hit Haxorus in the stomach and in a single moment an explosion sparked and a dust cloud covered the field. When the dust dissipated Darkrai was holding its arm while Haxorus was laying on the ground fainted.)**

 

**Cynthia: Haxorus is unable to battle. The winner is Darkrai! And the victor is Tobias!**

 

**(Brayden ran to check on Haxorus. After a few moments of Brayden and Tobias thanking their Pokemon, they returned their Pokemon back to their respective Pokeballs.)**

 

**Jayson: Now that was an amazing battle showing off your Pokemons' strengths and using their moves to the fullest. Now this was a worthy start to this tournament. Now everyone go inside and rest for tonight in** **the rooms your were given when you arrived. Tomorrow... Begins the Champion League!**

 


	2. The Rivalry Starts Before the Tournament Part: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will introduce the other main characters and there paired rivals. Also it will be giving the reason behind why the main characters are victors in different regions from where they moved too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with Pokemon Battles that have both trainers using the same Pokemon, There will be a * next to the Pokemon that is stated second with it when they are thrown out, Ex. Trainer A: Go Lucario, Trainer B: Go Lucario*... Lucario/Aura Sphere, Lucario*/Counter...  
> Also I forgot to give Jayson's description last chapter... Faded Black hair, hazel eyes, 6'2'' tan skin tone, white hoodie with green sleeves with a thunder dragon on the back, torn black pants, and a cross shaped scar on the back of his neck.

(Still  the night before tournament and Brayden is in his room checking over his items.)

Brayden: Damn, I lost. Typhoeus(Haxorus) gave it his best shot though. And he did an amazing job against a Legendary. I know this tournament will make both me and my Pokemon grow stronger, I can't wait to see all my other opponents. (Brayden grins with excitement and eager anticipation)

(Suddenly there was a knock on his door)

Brayden: Who the hell could that be?(Brayden walks towards the door while throwing his bag to his bed.)

(When Brayden opened his door, a man (6'8'' tall, fat with a big build and white skin tone, light green eyes, dirty blonde medium long hair in a pony tail, wearing high collard blue jacket and jeans) tackles Brayden to the ground and begins to rub their cheeks together)

Cobalt: Brayden! I've missed you so much! How've you been? Damn, that match was so close, I bet if he didn't use dream eater you would of had it!

Brayden: Cobalt, knock it the hell off! you're too damn close!!!(Brayden pushes Cobalt off of him and catches his breath)

Roy: (6'4'' tall, dark brown skin tone, faded black hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a grey hoodie with a short sleeve jean jacket on top and khaki cargo pants and a red hat) Come on Cobalt, give him his space. I know it's been awhile, but you don't need to get all sappy.

Abel: (6'3'' tall, black skin tone, nappy black hair, hazel eyes, wearing a green long sleeve shirt with jean shorts) What do you expect from Cobalt? It has been almost 11 years.

Brayden: Roy? Abel?(Brayden looks at the three and gives a smile) It's good to see you guys.

(They all took a seat some where in the room and began conversing)

Brayden: Damn, we all won a league huh?

Roy: Yeah, but I'm surprised to see you in the Sinnoh bracket. What happened?

Brayden: I could say the damn same to all of you. But for me. When I got my starter Pokemon and only a few weeks after my departure I ran into Steven. **You guys know how much I love mythology.** He was doing an excavation on a site I was interested in and heard much about. After running into him we conversed and he offered me a chance explore the world with him and learn many mysteries behind legends and find out the truth. After traveling with him for a while we ended up in Sinnoh where we ran into the three legendary Pokemon: Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. It was amazing! It took the power of Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, and Arceaus to take care of the situation. But it was because of that I decided to stay in Sinnoh and search for them. While I was at it, I thought Sinnoh would be a great place for me to keep our promise, so I challenged the Sinnoh League.

Cobalt: Wow, you had quite the adventure! Well, did you ever see those legendaries again?

Brayden: Sadly no. But what about you guys? How the hell did you guys end up in different regions?

Cobalt: Well even though I started in Sinnoh my dad just so happened to be childhood friends with Professor Rowan. He got me interested into Pokemon Evolution. He had so much data on Pokemons' evolutions. Things such as how their stats change and the similarities in their anatomy once evolved. However he didn't have the time to study on Unova Pokemon. So I offered to be his assistant for some time before heading off to Unova for him. I went to Unova and was interested in the Pokemon and the region, so I decided to enter the Unova League.

Roy: I only stayed in Kanto for a short while. When I was planning on joining the Indigo League I ran into Drake, the Champion of the Orange Islands. After traveling with him for a bit, I decided to enter the Orange Islands. However... I lost against Drake. I wanted to get stronger so he gave me advice on the Johto League. After that, I entered the Johto League.

Abel: That's amazing, you actually faced off against a Champion already and basically went through 2 leagues. As for me, when I got my starter my parents told me something interesting. I apparently have a sister in Kalos. She's the Psychic Gym Leader, Olympia.

Brayden: You're related to a Gym Leader? Now that's interesting and unexpected.

Abel: I was surprised too. After hearing that, I had some drive but at the same time a big pique in curiosity. So I left to participate in the Kalos League.

Brayden: So despite moving, we still ended up going to different regions and we even past each other!(They all laughed at the irony and coincidences)

(In the middle of their laughing, Cobalt's stomach growled loudly and cut off their laughter. They looked at one another and smiled. They decided to go down to the cafeteria for dinner since it was still a bit early.)

Benga: (Fiery red orange Fohawk hair, tan skin tone, red eyes, wearing a white and black one piece tang-top that goes down to pants and a necklace of Pokeballs.) Damn I'm starving! I heard high class meals will be served!

Alaric: (Grey hair down to the nape of his neck and over his yellow eyes, white skin tone, wearing a grey overcoat and dark green pants) Benga calm down, or you'll bump into someone. If you get into a fight we're not backing you up.

Ray: (Purple button-up with black slacks, blue eyes, short brown hair with glasses and white skin tone.) You say that but you're just going to step in Alaric.

Tobias: You guys are being quite loud.

(While Benga wasn't looking he ran into Cobalt)

Benga: (Backs up) Woah! You're huge, haha, like a Hippowdon!

Tobias: Benga that's rude!

Cobalt: What did you say?(Cobalt picks up Benga by the face with one hand)

Abel: Uh-oh, of all the Pokemon and things you could call him...

Roy: Never call him a Hippowdon. He tends to get very angry at that remark.

Brayden: I remember as kids he would get mad at Hippopotas.

Ray: Oh! So he evolved!

Benga: Let me the hell go! You oversize Hippowdon! (Benga flings his body up while gripping Cobalt's wrist to make him let go and he gets away from Cobalt.)

Cobalt: We're not done here.

Abel: At least apologize man.

Alaric: It kind of doesn't make sense. Cobalt should have seen him coming so how come he didn't move.

Ray: He probably couldn't move his body fast enough.

Roy: Why you!

Brayden/Tobias: Enough! (They yelled and stood in between the 6)

Brayden: It's not the tournament yet but...

Tobias: Since this is a grudge match it won't matter to the records. So how about settling this...

Jayson: With a Battle! (He jumps from the second floor and lands in between the 2 groups) The battle between Tobias and Brayden still has me riveted... I want to see more! So what do you guys say?

Roy/Ray/Cobalt/Benga/Abel/Alaric: Let's go!

(The 6 trainers went to the back of the building outside and all the other 52 trainers took their spots to watch the matches, while Tobias and Brayden were dumbfounded at the sidelines. Cobalt and Benga's battle is first.)

Cobalt: Break out, Dragonite!

Benga: Go wild, Dragonite*!

(Cobalt's 6' Dragonite and Benga's Shiny Dragonite entered the stage.)

Jayson: This will be interesting... Begin!

(Dragonite*/Fire Blast, Dragonite/Take It, Dragonite takes Dragonite's* attack and doesn't even flinch. Dragonite*/Dragon Dance, a black storm wraps around Dragonite's* body for a few seconds. Dragonite/Sky Drop, Dragonite rushes towards Dragonite* while still wrapped in flames, But Dragonite* swiftly dodged to the side, however Dragonite's tail grabbed onto Dragonite's* leg. When the tail was wrapped tight, Dragonite flew into the air quickly and the flames disappeared. Dragonite*/Dragon Dance, before he could initiate his move Dragonite front flipped and threw him towards the ground with great force. Dragonite/Follow Up/Dragon Rush, After tossing Dragonite*, Dragonite rushed towards him surrounded by blue energy shaped as a dragon. Dragonite*/Shield/Focus Blast, a sphere of energy was collected in his hands. Dragonite* shielded against Dragonite's attack. Dragonite* crashes to the ground and the Focus Blast knocks Dragonite back while a dust cloud rises. Dragonite*/Outrage, Surround in blue energy, Dragonite* launches toward Dragonite so fast and strong it blew away the dust cloud. Dragonite* rammed into Dragonite with its head and knocked it down with its tail. Dragonite*/Focus Blast, a blue sphere is launched right after Dragonite before hitting the ground. Dragonite/Block, Dragonite raises its arms to block the Focus Blast. It weakened the blow but made the impact to the ground even stronger. Dragonite*/Outrage, Dragonite* dives down to Dragonite, Dragonite/Thunder Punch, the attacks clashes but before Dragonite could be overpowered, he used his free arm with a Thunder Punch to the chin and maneuvered Dragonite* to the ground. Dragonite*/Fire Blast, Dragonite/Go Up, Dragonite went straight up into the sky while the fire blast followed and Dragonite was out of everyone's sight. Dragonite*/Dragon Dance, Dragonite got pumped up. Dragonite/Dragon Rush, Dragonite*/Prepare/Outrage, Dragonite* charged up its power. Coming down from the sky was Dragonite surrounded by the dragon shaped energy engulfed in flames coming down swiftly all the while growing bigger as it got closer to the gorund. Dragonite*/Launch, Dragonite* flew straight towards Dragonite. Dragonite/Launch, the two attacks collided and an immense surge of energy exploded to where no one could see anything yet the two attacks continued. Dragonite/Dragon Rush/Steel Wing. From above the explosion Dragonite grabbed everyone's attention with its attack and dove right into the already clashing attacks, adding more power to the Dragon Rush that he launched towards Dragonite* before colliding. The combined Dragon Rushes with Steel Wing over powered the Outrage and drove Dragonite* straight into the ground, the energy had burst upon impact. When the energy disappeared, Dragonite, on his feet, slid across the ground towards Cobalt and Dragonite* was laying on the ground fainted)

Jayson: Winner, Cobalt!

Benga: Awe Dammit! How the hell did you do that?

Cobalt: I was able to train my Dragonite to throw some of his moves. While my Dragonite was flying into the sky, he was already charging up for the first Dragon Rush. And when I gave the command he delayed his attack so the Dragon Rush wouldn't attached to him and slip out right before the collision.

Benga: What Region are you in?

Cobalt: Unova

Benga: This... Will be interesting... I won't lose next time. I'll be ready in the tournament.

Cobalt: I guess he's in Unova too. Great(Pouts)

Brayden: Cobalt! That was amazing!

Cobalt: (Rushes at Brayden) Brayden! I did good right? Right?

Brayden: Yeah, You've definitely gotten strong. I can't wait to battle you sometime!

Cobalt: So next is(Cobalt leans on Brayden as if he was doll)...

Brayden: Get the hell off of me!(Hits Cobalt in the chin) Next is Roy.

Benga: Ray kick his ass!

(Roy and Ray walk to their respective sides and threw their Pokeballs.)

END- Chapter 3: is Part 2


	3. The Rivalry Starts Before the Tournament Part: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy's battles with his newly presented rival is followed up by Cobalt's in the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some moves might be visioned similar due to close comparison in the anime such thunderbolt and thunder

**(Roy and Ray standing at opposite sides of the field glaring at each other while all others watch)**

**Brayden: Doesn't anybody else find it kind of ironic and funny how the only difference in their names is just one syllable?**

**Cobalt: I thought the same thing... You think they could have some type of relation?**

**Roy/Ray: Like Hell!!!**

**Jayson: Actually about three centuries ago there were two Kings who shared the rule of Johto.**

**Abel: And just as Brayden likes it, Irony has it that those Kings' names were Roy and Ray, right?**

**Roy: I take it you're in the Johto block huh?**

**Ray: Yeah I am. I grew up in Johto**

**Roy: I do have my own relation to Johto. My father was born and raised in Johto.**

**Jayson: That somewhat ties uniquely. The two Kings were always rivals what with Roy's Raikou and Ray's Entei. The two rivals despite coming up with a truce they couldn't stand for the ways they wanted to rule Johto. So they broke out a war. Roy's west against Ray's east. The battle continued for a decade until Suicune, Lugia, and Ho-oh with the help of the great-grandfather of the first Johto Champion, also King Roy's and King Ray's mentor, Roah. The Kings were stopped and exiled for bringing harm to the land. With no victor between the two, there was always curiosity on who was the strongest.**

**(Everyone looks at Brayden in a scared fashion)**

**Brayden: (With scary look in his eyes) Woah, this is awesome! History repeating itself in its own fashion! The predecessors finishing their ancestor's battle!**

**Tobias: Yeah, but this is like the first battle that starts the war.**

**Benga: I can't wait to see the final battle that determines an ancient fued.**

**Alaric: Well, for now let's just see how they start the war off.**

**(As everyone got silent Roy and Ray threw their Pokeballs)**

**Roy: Conquer, Jolteon!**

**Ray: Rule, Banette!**

**(Jolteon entered with fierce eyes and Banette in a laughing matter)**

**Jayson: Begin!!!**

**(Jolteon/Thunderbolt, Jolteon shoots out lightning from its body to Banette. Banette/Phantom Force, Banette drops down and vanishes into a void, thus dodging Jolteon's attack. Banette appeared above Jolteon from a void with darkness surrounding its hand to strike. Jolteon/Thunder, an explosion of lighting erupted from Jolteon's body, stopping Banette's attack while having a direct attack to it. The Thunder sent Banette flying into the air. Banette/Phantom Force, Banette disappeared and reappeared behind Jolteon. Jolteon/Thunder, before the attack was released Banette/Foul Play, Banette grabbed Jolteon by the tail and stuck its hand into the ground to redirect the surge. The second Jolteon's attack finished, Banette/Gunk Shot, Banette shot out a burst of poison sludge and garbage at Jolteon, sending Jolteon skidding across the ground. Banette/Double Edge, Banette rushes towards Jolteon with great force, Jolteon/Shadow Ball, Jolteon shot a ball of darkness at the incoming Banette. Since it was a quick shot, it didn't have a lot of power but enough to stop Banette in its tracks. Jolteon/Shadow Ball/Barrage, Jolteon began to shoot mutiple Shadow Ball's consecutively. Banette/Foul Play, Banette began to redirect the Shadow Balls to each other to block the others. The collisions made a smokescreen between the two Pokemon. Jolteon/Double Team/Forward, multiple Jolteon's rushed towards Banette through the smokescreen. Banette/Gunk Shot, Banette's attack began to wash out all the Jolteons. Jolteon/Thunderbolt, a thunderbolt was sent between the Jolteons and towards Banette causing an explosion with the Gunk Shot and Thunderbolt colliding together, the clones were wiped out. Jolteon/Thunderbolt, Banette/Phantom Force, Banette Disappeared and reappeared beneath Jolteon, but when Banette attacked, the Jolteon turned out to be a clone. Banette was surrounded by clones of Jolteon. Jolteon/Thunderbolt/Cage, The Jolteons' thunderbolt linked to each Jolteon and attached to Banette. Banette/Escape/Phantom Force. Banette tried to escape but before it could, Jolteon/Thunder. All the linked thunderbolts connected to above Banette and the attack blasted itself from the sky striking Banette down. A big dust cloud covered the field and Jolteon appeared in front of Roy. When it looked like Banette was done, but with its remaining power, Banette/Phantom Force/Double-Edge/Full Power, Banette disappeared but didn't reappear anywhere near Jolteon. Jolteon sensed something from above but couldn't detect the exact location, Roy realized Jolteon's detection. Jolteon/Thunder, but before he could release its attack, in an instant Banette came crashing down on Jolteon, the impact shook the ground and blew up dust. When the dust dissipated both Pokemon was lying fainted on the ground. The two called back their Pokemon.)  
**

**Jayson: That's enought! It's a draw!**

**Roy: But how? That last attack should have ended him.**

**Ray: Banettes' usually have low defenses, so I trained my Banette to withstand attacks with certain training. After awhile, whenever he's near fainting, he gets a little, angered and he's able to utilize that emotion to muster up any remaining power he has left for one or two moves. I figured your Jolteon needed a two in one special to make sure it wasn't an utter loss on my part.**

**Jayson: Utilizing a Pokemon's emotions. Not many trainers know how to do that. I'm Impressed, and also with Roy's attacks. The way he used them it was as if he was just connecting them. One good battle after another! I can't wait until the next battle.**

**Brayden: That was unexpected. That gave me a bit of a fright. Cobalt?**

**Cobalt: (Tears) You were so close Roy! But at least you didn't lose like Brayden!**

**Brayden: (Agitated) Jeez, thanks for rubbing it in.**

**Abel: But it's true isn't?**

**Brayden: Knock it off! Belittling me enough even when I'm only 5'10'' you jerks!**

**Roy/Ray: It still feels like a loss!!!**

**(Abel and Alaric moved to their position on each side of the field.)**

**END- Part 3 Next Chapter.**


	4. The Rivalry Starts Before the Tournament Part: 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last battle before the start of the tournament, Abel vs Alaric

**(Abel and Alaric standing on opposite sides of the damaged field.)**

**Jayson: So is this a group vs group kind of thing?**

**Brayden: Didn't mean for it to turn out like this but...**

**Both Groups Except Abel & Alaric: I guess so...**

**Jayson: Well... Okay then...**

**(An awkward silence filled the air which made Abel and Alaric irritated)**

**Abel &Alaric: That's it?! No hype?!**

**Cobalt: Let's Go Abel! Kill Alaric!**

**(... Crowd goes silent...)**

**Brayden: Cobalt... To damn far**

**Cobalt: Sorry**

**(Crowd backs away from Cobalt)**

**Alaric: Okay then... So... um... shall we begin?**

**Abel: Yeah**

**(The two trainers threw their Pokeballs)**

**Abel: Roar, Arcanine!**

**Alaric: Free Yourself, Pigeot!**

**(A calm Arcanine and a fast, fluttering Pigeot entered the stage)**

**Jayson: Begin!**

**(Arcanine/Extreme Speed, Arcanine bounces off of the rocks that are shifted out of the ground as a lift off. Pigeot/Dodge/Hurricane, Pigeot avoids the attack and flaps its wings to release a powerful Hurricane that sweeps up Arcanine and tosses it around. Arcanine/Wild Charge, while being inside the Hurricane Arcanine envelops its body with electricity and uses the hurricane as a ride. Arcanine breaks out and lands a direct hit on Pigeot. Pigeot/Grab, Pigeot uses its talons to grab onto Arcanine and throws it to the ground. Pigeot/Giga Impact, Pigeot dives down towards Arcanine surrounded by a spiral purple energy. Arcanine/Flare Blitz, Arcanine builds up energy and lunges towards the advancing Pigeot. The two Pokemon collided and released a massive amount of energy, breaking the ground even more. Shrouded in smoke, Pigeot/Hurricane/Steel Wing, Arcanine/Maneuver/Extreme Speed. Pigeot released its attack and Arcanine got to the middle of the Hurricane and stood its ground while Pigeot used the Hurricane's winds to increase speed and power of its Steel Wing on attacking Arcanine. Arcanine/Build Up, Arcanine continuously took Pigeot's Steel Wing attacks while charging energy. Arcanine/Wild Charge/Extreme Speed, Pigeot/Fly Away, Arcanine released its attack and used the Hurricane as launcher to send it flying like a rocket. Pigeot/Hurricane/Heat Wave, Pigeot blasted a gusting hurricane of fire. Arcanine/Close Combat, Arcanine began to furiously struggle to break apart and through Pigeots attack. Arcanine got closer and closer to Pigeot. Pigeot/Dive to the Side, Pigeot gave up on its attack and flew beside Arcanine. Arcanine/Grab It, Arcanine quickly grabbed Pigeot's tail with its mouth. Arcanine/Flare Blitz, Arcanine tugged on Pigeot towards it then rammed it with its attack towards the ground. The two Pokemon crashed into the ground, the field is covered. Once the field was cleared, Pigeot and Arcanine was seen standing with a few rocks sticking out from the ground. Arcanine/Extreme Speed, Pigeot/Up, as Pigeot flew up Arcanine changed its course towards one of the rocks and used it as a ramp. Pigeot/Giga Impact, Pigeot quickly shifted its body the last minute and rushed towards Arcanine. The two already weak, their attacks didn't collide but repelled each other and sent the two crashing to the ground once more. Jayson looking at the two to see who is unable to battle. At the last second the two Pokemon attempted to get up. But Arcanine was the only who stood up fully and Pigeot fell back down while fainting.)  
**

**Jayson: The winner, Abel!**

**(After Abel was announced the winner, Arcanine fell and fainted. The two trainers called back their Pokemon)**

**Jayson: That was amazing! Four great battles in one day! I can't wait for the tournament tomorrow!**

**Brayden: You guys did great.**

**(They looked at each other and smiled. The two groups turned to each other and glared** **intensely. They walked over and shook hands)**

**Brayden: Tomorrow, No more holding back.**

**Tobias: Can't wait.**

**Benga: You got lucky this one time you damn Hippowdon.**

**Cobalt: Next time you'll see how luck has no apart in it, you Girly named little bitch.**

**Roy: Good match, I guess we'll see who will prevail.**

**Ray: West vs East, I like our ancestry. But, this is our match, not their's.**

**Alaric: Next time, it will be my Pokemon who stays standing.**

**Abel: We'll see about that. My Pokemon are pretty tough despite their relaxed nature.**

**Jayson: Alright everybody, I think that's enough for tonight. Everybody, finish your meals and then go to sleep. Tomorrow, is the day where your new journey and challenges begin.**

**(Everyone dispersed and had their meals for the night and left to their rooms to sleep for tomorrow's tournament.)**

**(In a dark room where you can only hear voices and a banner with a symbol of a black flame with eyes and an evil smile.)**

**???:The time has come my soldiers. Every ten years they hold this tournament. Every ten years some of the strongest Pokemon come to battle. It took us so long to find the location of this tournament. The time has finally come and on this lucky year, we have Legendaries to look forward to. It begins tomorrow, we set out a few hours after it begins. Are you ready, Team Phantom!?**

**(Roars of Pokemon and Peoples' cheers fills the room)**

**END- Chapter 5: The Tournament, the Evil, the Battles!**


	5. The Tournament! The Evil! The Battles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament finally starts and the bad guys make their first move

**(The sun in the sky a few hours before noon. The outside of the building with all the trainers rounded up speaking to one another. Only one man, Jayson, comes out from the building and announces to the trainers)**

**Jayson: Trainers! Last night was magnificent! Today starts the beginning of the awaited tournament. You may pair yourselves up with others of the same or different regions, it does not matter.**

**(Everyone looks around as to figure out whether to go with someone or not. Brayden and the gang look at each other with smiles)**

**Jayson: We have Psychic Pokemon here to teleport each individual and/or group to a random location on the island. The island has 4 sections as for North, East, South, and West. In each section will hold an Elite Four member from each region. As for the Champions, their locations will be notified after all four gems have been collected by a single individual. The tournament will commence a half hour after teleportation. Right, here's a couple of rules I forgot to mention, it was something we ran into last tournament. When a trainer is done with a battle, they cannot be challenged by any other trainer for 30 minutes after a battle. However, if they please, they may challenge another trainer. Lastly, Gems obtained by the Elite Four will effect Trainer battles. If neither trainer in the battle posses a Gem then it stays the original 2 Pokemon usage. Now when a trainer does posses a gem, the Pokemon usage will increase depending on how many gems one or both of the trainers posses. For example, if two trainers both have a gem then 4 Pokemon will be used, if one of them only has a gem then 3 Pokemon will be used. Now, show me what you all have. Prove your worth and rise to the top! Farewell Trainers!(An Alakazam teleported Jayson away)**

**(Everyone looked at one another and smiled with vitality, excitement and competitiveness. The Psychic Pokemon walked over to individuals and jumbled groups. Before everybody took off Brayden spoke)**

**Brayden: Everyone! Let's make this tournament one that will go down in history!**

**(Everyone cheered, everybody was then teleported after. Brayden and the gang was teleported to a dark forest with little light coming through the trees, but enough to see.)**

**Roy: Where are we?**

**Cobalt: (Takes out  and opens up his Blue PokeTracker) Let's check the PokeTracker's map. It shows that we're in the East section of the island.**

**Abel: I guess we're not getting our hints until the 30 minutes are up.**

**Brayden: My guess our PokeTrackers will ring when the time is up.**

**(Scene fades away and fades back in to Team Phantom's HQ. A man sitting in a chair looking at a big screen with his subordinates in front of him.)**

**Grunt #1: (Bald man in a suit kneels down to speak to the leader) Helzzarba-Sama, preparations are almost complete.**

**Helzzarba: What can we do for now, Lendo?**

**Lendo: We can only send a few people for now, about 32 is ready to go. All others are busy with finishing the preparation of Project Zen in order to deal with our future plans.**

**Helzzarba: Very well then, send out those people. 8 people per section.**

**Lendo: Yes sir, sending them right away.(Lifts his wrist to his mouth to dispatch a select few to certain sections)**

**(Back to Brayden and the gang all 4 of their PokeTrackers sounded off with an alarm to let them know the Tournament has started. The 4 looked at each other with impatient anticipation. The 4 look at their PokeTrackers to see of the hints that were given to them to find the Elite Four member in their section.)**

**Brayden: "It's dark now, so be careful of webs, for it will be a mess when you run into the Bugs that lay at rest." is what mine says.(Brayden taps on the hint and the map is brought up with 3 red blinking dots near each other) I think one of these is suppose to be the main location. The hint is suppose to let you know whether you are in the right vicinity. How about you guys?**

**Abel: "Darkness is what shrouds your vision, so your vision will be lit. But be careful that you will not get burn by the path that lights your way." its seems that it also gives us the type within the hint.**

**Cobalt: "What lurks in Darkness also lurks in shadows. A face on the ground from the trees above that can scare children. So watch out, for the ghosts' wails will get louder to warn you when you are getting closer." I was actually hoping it would be put into a riddle kind of thing.**

**Roy: "Wandering in darkness can put you in confusion. But the only spot of light is revealed with the trees pulled back with the mind not with muscle. The leaves will stay in place to make the path towards light that is fully brought through the tree." You know, since we know the hints and the 3 random locations... How should we go about this?**

**Brayden: Hm... Let me see your guys's PokeTrackers.(The 4 put their PokeTrackers in the middle where they're all visible) Okay, so by where the 3 marks are on each of our devices, we should go to the marks where they are most close. So the area where they are most close together is here(Brayden points at a location of a dark green area)**

**Cobalt: Alright! Let's go!**

**(The 4 trainers disembarked on to their destination. Right when they were about to leave, they sensed something. A smoke bomb exploded between them and stopped their movements)**

**Brayden: Shizaku(Talonflame), blow this away!(Brayden throws his Pokeball and a Talonflame comes out which began to flap its wings that blew away the smokescreen)**

**(The sound of a launcher of some kind was made and Talonflame began to** **squeal. The smoke finally disappeared and what Brayden and the gang saw was a man with long white hair, wearing a suit(Grunt#1) holding a gun with a net attached to it with Talonflame caught in it, and a man with short blonde hair(Grunt#2) standing next to him,)**

**Brayden: That's not a good idea ya know? Guys, don't do anything. We don't know what devices they have. Shizaku has this.**

**Grunt#1: We don't need to worry, this thing is flame retardant.**

**Brayden: That isn't why I am saying its not a good idea. I trained Shizaku to get out of any type of trap by keeping calm and maneuvering itself for a proper attack, isn't that right, Shizaku?**

**(Shizaku planted its talons on the ground and stood up properly. Grunt#1 pressed a button that sent an electric current through the web that shocked Shizaku. But Shizaku didn't waver, Shizaku turned around enough to strike the nuzzle of the gun hard enough to latch in it. Shizaku/Flare Blitz, Shizaku's body was engulfed in flames and began to force its beak through the nuzzle. The grunt tried desperately to shake Shizaku off but was not getting anywhere. Grunt#2 brings out a Jellicent. Jellicent/Hydro Pump, Jellicent shoots out a harsh blast of water at Shizaku to cool it down. But before the attack hit, Shizaku broke the nuzzle of the gun and sprang toward Grunt#1. Shizaku tackled Grunt#1 to a tree and dodged the Hydro Pump in time. Shizaku swiftly returned back to Brayden's side)**

**Brayden: Good work Shizaku.**

**Grunt#1: (Readjusts himself and gets back to Grunt#2) What the hell? I heard they were strong but damn.(Pulls wrist to mouth to call back up. Throws Pokeball) Deal with this, Rotom!(A Rotom appeared but then suddenly disappeared)**

**Cobalt: Break Out, Gallade! Don't attack and try to focus on Rotom.(A shiny Gallade came out and took a kneel into a defensive position)**

**Brayden: Let's do this Cobalt. Shizaku, protect Gallade!**

**(Jellicent/Hydro Pump, Rotom/Double Team/Discharge, Shizaku/Envelop Gallade/Bulk Up, Shizaku strengthened itself and protected Gallade from the multiple electric currents being shot out from the dark side of the woods and the direct hydro pump. After the attacks ended Gallade pinpointed Rotoms location. Shizaku rotated its body and Gallade sprang from Shizaku's wings to the dark side of the woods. Gallade/Night Slash, Gallade's blades extended with a shroud of darkness. Rotom/Multi Shadow Ball, sounds of explosions came from the woods. Shizaku/Brave Bird,  Shizaku flew at Jellicent at a rapid speed engulfed in blue flames while the sound of explosions faded and only the noise of clashing attacks came from the shadows. Jellicent/Surf, a wave came from the ground and protected Jellicent. Before Shizaku collided with the Surf it disappeared. The Grunts were confused as to where it was. Shizaku suddenly reappeared at an upper diagonal strike to Jelicent's head, knocking Jellicent skidding across the ground. Jellicent was getting up when suddenly Rotom was sent flying from the shadows into Jellicent. Gallade/Ride/Night Slash, Shizaku/Brave Bird, Gallade jumped onto Shizaku's back and they both released their attacks. But before they could hit a big shadowy fist came crashing down and interrupted Shizaku and Gallade's attack, they separated and evaded the attack last second. A Golurk came down in front of the two Grunts with two other Grunts on it.)**

**Grunt#3: (Red Mohawk wearing a suit) What the hell's wrong with you two?**

**Grunt#4: (Blue faded hair wearing a suit) Honestly, to think you need our back up. And two of them hasn't even jumped in.**

**Grunt#1: It's not our damn fault. We new this wasn't going to be easy. And it's not like you guys could do any better!**

**Brayden: This is becoming a big pain in the ass.**

**Roy: I guess we should join in Abel.**

**Abel: Let's get this over with, It's wasting our time! Roar, Raichu!(A Raichu with a lazy and sleepy expression came out)**

**Roy: Conquer, Slowbro!(A calm quiet Slowbro came out)**

**Grunt#4: Back us up, Trevenant!(A mean looking Trevenant appeared)**

**(The two groups Pokemon got into position. Golurk/Bulldoze, the ground whipped towards the Pokemon swiftly. Jellicent/Surf, Trevenant/Ride/Wood Hammer, Rotom/Discharge/At the Wave, Trevenant rode the electrified wave and the attacks covered both bottom and top of the area which trapped the opposing Pokemon. The four trainers grinned. Raichu/Jump On/Volt Tackle, Shizaku/Brave Bird, Slowbro/Into Shell/Calm Mind, Gallade/Poison Jab, Raichu sprinted with lighting shrouding its body and Shizaku covered in blue flames flew beside Raichu. Raichu jumped onto Shizaku. Shizaku lifted up over the Bulldoze and sped up. Slowbro hid in its shell and increased its defenses and clamped onto the ground. Gallade's bladed arms turned purple and used Slowbro as a stepping stone to get an extra spring into the air. Before Shizaku and Raichu reached the Surf, Shizaku disappeared and Raichu collided into the electrified Surf. Raichu used the electricity in the Surf as a power up and broke through the Surf and tackled Jellicent to a tree and had him faint. Gallade and Trevenant swapped hits in the air while falling to the ground. Shizaku then appeared and hit Rotom in the face and dragged it into and across the ground and backed off. Shizaku/Flare Blitz, Shizaku released its attack straight down onto Rotom once more, Rotom/Discharge, the two Pokemon were at a standstill trying to overwhelm one another all the while Slowbro's defense stopped the Bulldoze and broke the ground that then reached to Golurk's feet. Golurk/Fly, Golurk quickly flew up with its thrusters, Slowbro/Tri Shadow Ball, before Golurk could reach up past the trees, Slowbro shot 3 Shadow Balls in a triangle and struck Golurk, 2 to the chest and one to the face, knocking Golurk down,Shizaku spun out to the side and pulled away. Rotom's attack struck Golurk with having no effect except keeping Rotom in place with Golurk landing on top of Rotom fainting both of them. Gallade and Trevenant landed on the ground while continuing their battle, Gallade/Psycho Cut, Trevenant/Phantom Force, Trevenant tried to disappear but Gallade switching attacks increased its movements and it struck Trevenant before it could disappear and hit it out of its void. Gallade rushed at Trevenant before it could hit the ground, released its attack, smashing Trevenant into the ground, Trevenant fainted.)**

**All Grunts: What the hell?**

**(The 4 trainers conducted their last attacks. Slowbro/Flamethrower, Shizaku/Brave Bird, Raichu/Volt Tackle, Gallade/Night Slash. The four Pokemon rushed towards the Grunts and their Pokemon with a boost from Slowbro's powerful flamethrower. The attacks smashed into the Grunts and their Pokemon sending them flying)**

**Brayden: Well that's that I guess.**

**Roy: Who the hell were those guys?**

**Abel: Hey guys, what is that on the ground?(Abel walked towards the unidentified object on the ground. He then brought it back to the others)**

**Cobalt: Hm? It's a... forum?**

**Brayden: Let me see that(Abel gives Brayden the forum). It says, "Test out Trainers' strengths. Practice for Team Phantom's later goal."**

**Abel: So they go by Team Phantom**

**Cobalt: Brayden this is a pain! Can't we just deal with this later? We're already behind everybody by a great amount!**

**Roy: He has a point. They seem troublesome but we should really go. We'll just deal with them whenever they show up.**

**Brayden: Yeah, you guys are right. But still, we need to be careful. It says later plans so... (sighs)... Let's keep the forum as proof for when we warn others of this.**

**(The 4 trainers nodded at each other. They called back their Pokemon and finally departed to their destination)**

**END- Next: Chapter 6: The First Encounter!**


	6. The First Encounter!

**(Following the gang after blowing away 4 of Team Phantom's grunts. Brayden walks while looking down as if he's worried)**

**Roy: What's wrong Brayden?**

**Cobalt: Still pondering over Team Phantom?**

**Brayden: No... Not them... (Brayden hold out his Pokeball) Shizaku!**

**(Brayden's Talonflame came out full of energy and cheering with excitement)**

**Abel: Why'd you call him out? He's fine isn't he?**

**Brayden: (Looks intently at Shizaku for a few seconds then hits it on the head) You damn idiot, you don't need to try to impress me. You took direct attacks from a Hydro Pump and multiple Discharges as well as using moves that have recoil. Stop with the damn front.**

**(Shizaku teared up and fell to Brayden's chest. Shizaku began to show how badly hurt it was)**

**Cobalt: Woah, It was just full of energy a second ago. Well, it is obvious though considering the facts you laid out.**

**Brayden: (Strokes Shizaku's head while pulling out a Sitrus berry from his pouch) Here you go my friend, eat up.(Shizaku began to eat the berry slowly. With every bite showed a little recovery) I'm so sorry Shizaku. You got hurt so much... I'm sorry.**

**(Shizaku finished the berry Brayden sprayed some potion on it. Shizaku stood up spreed out its wings to showed its energy. Shizaku nuzzled its cheeks together against Brayden's to show gratitude)**

**Brayden: Thank you Shizaku. You get a lot of rest okay? You'll be the first one for me to use once you are healed at a Pokemon Center, okay?(Shizaku smiled as Brayden called him back to his Pokeball)**

**Abel: Why didn't you deal with it back then?**

**Cobalt: Probably just in case there was more of Team Phantom lying in wait.**

**Brayden: Yeah, It felt like this was a safe area.**

**Cobalt: (Pulls out his PokeTracker) Let's see how much further we have. Hm?(Notices a black dot on his screen, then clicks on it. A picture of a girl(Long blonde hair, Green eyes, wearing an orange bureau and jacket with big breasts) and her profile is brought up, on top of the picture was the name Liza Holstine. Cobalt then puts on a creepy perverted expression) Wow, she's cute!(Throws out 2 Pokeballs, a Snorlax(8') and Magmortar(6') comes out) Check it out guys.(Cobalt shows the picture to his Pokemon and they put the exact same face as he did)**

**Roy: Thaaaaat's creepy... Let me see(Scooches over to Cobalt to see) **dang she has a nice bust!****

**Abel: Guys come on... Okay fine let me in(Does the same thing Roy did)**

**(They began to shove and push to get a better look at the girl)**

**Brayden: (Slaps forehead) What the hell's wrong with these guys?**

**Cobalt: Oh? There's a button that says challenge. I guess when trainers are at a certain distance, they show up as a dot and this is how you conduct your battles... Challenge!(Cobalt presses the button with great excitement and shifted his expression from happy to creepy)**

**(A sound rung from within the forest past the trees saying "Challenger Alert!" repeatedly. The noise slowly made its way over to them and the girl from the PokeTracker appeared wearing an orange skirt to her knees. The PokeTracker turned silent when they were only a few feet away. The guys separated and fixed themselves, but Cobalt and his Pokemon kept their creepy faces on)**

**Liza: (Chills run down her spine and then points at Cobalt) You! You challenged me. At least that's what my PokeTracker tells me. Are those 2 Pokemon your's?**

**Cobalt: (Both him and his Pokemon fix their faces at the same time, they each nodded their heads simultaneously)**

**Brayden/Roy/Abel: _In sync!_ (Gave looks of dumbfoundment)  
**

**Cobalt: I need to tell you something**

**Liza: What is it?**

**Cobalt: I find you very attractive and--**

**Liza: And that's why you challenged me? (Gets irritated) Why you--**

**Cobalt: Don't misunderstand.(turns PokeTracker around to show picture) Your eyes, I like the look they are giving. I thought you would be someone who holds a lot of skills.**

**Liza: (Blushes from embarrassment) Is that so? Sorry, didn't mean to jump to conclusions(Fixes** **composer) Alright then are you ready for a battle?** **  
**

**Cobalt: Okay, I shall be using these two that you see here.**

**Liza: So you're giving me a handicap by allowing me to come up with a strategy, huh?**

**Cobalt: No, they just happened to be out and it's a pain to just bring them back just to throw them back out again.**

**Liza: Very well then...(Presses the "Accept" button on her PokeTracker)**

**(Cobalt points to the field without saying a word or making any other gestures. Magmortar stepped out onto the field pumped up! Liza throws her Pokeball)**

**Liza: Knock Him Out, Poliwrath!**

**(A buff Poliwrath entered the field. Both of their PokeTrackers suddenly pulled out a propeller from the top and flew up with the camera facing the Pokemon. Everyone was startled and surprised... A ring from their PokeTrackers  like a wrestling bell sounded to commence the battle)**

**Liza: Don't you dare hold back!**

**Cobalt: You're just another trainer that will soon be added to my victory list.**

**(The battle started: Poliwrath/Waterfall, Poliwrath rushes towards Magmortar surrounded by rushing water. Magmortar/Take It, Magmortar pressed its elbows to its sides and stood its ground. It allowed Poliwrath to slam into its stomach. Magmortar didn't flinch and wasn't even pushed back, while Poliwrath continued to push Magmortar, Magmortar began to be pushed. Magmortar/Psychic, Magmortar's eyes glowed blue and lifted Poliwrath into the air with its mind. Magmortar slammed Poliwrath on the ground twice and come the third time, Poliwrath/Ice Punch, Poliwrath placed its fist shrouded in misty ice in front of it and when it made contact with the ground pillars of ice rose from the ground and connected with Magmortar's body which then froze it. Poliwrath wuickly regained its posture, Poliwrath/Mega Kick, Poliwrath launched itself at the frozen Magmortar with great strength and force, at the same time Magmortar's body increased its temperature quickly and thawed out before Poliwrath commenced its attack. Magmortar/Thunderbolt, lightning shot out from Magmortar's body. The two attacks collided very close to Magmortar, Poliwrath/Mega Kick, Poliwrath swung its other leg around and negated the Thunderbolt. Poliwrath all in one motion, spinning, swung its leg again and landed its Mega Kick to Magmortar's face, knocking him back a foot or two. Cobalt compliments Liza for knocking him back. Magmortar/Psychic, Poliwrath/Dynamic Punch/Ground, Magortar tried locking on but Poliwrath's empowered punch shrouded it in a dust cloud which protected it. Poliwrath/Waterfall, Poliwrath rushed towards Magmortar, Magmortar/Thunderbolt, Poliwrath/Evade, Poliwrath did a serpent-teen movement avoiding the Thunderbolt. Magmortar/Stance, Magmortar positioned itself to take the attack. Poliwrath/Dynamic Punch, Poliwrath continuing toward Magmortar vanquished the water and released its attacked and landed a critical hit, sending Magmortar skidding across the ground. When Magmortar got up, it was confused. Cobalt focused and observed Magmortar's movements. Poliwrath/Waterfall, Poliwrath released its attack, at a close distance, Magmortar/Focus Blast, Magmortar released a ball of heavy energy but not at Poliwrath but at the ground in between them releasing an explosion. Stopping Poliwrath's attack and snapping Magmortar out of confusion. Liza was impressed of Cobalt's analysis and risks. Magmortar/Thunderbolt, Poliwrath/Ice Punch/Ground, Magmortar's attack was stopped by pillars of ice that rose from the ground. Poliwrath/Dynamic Punch, Poliwrath broke the ice and sent shards flying towards Magmortar. Poliwrath/Waterfall, Poliwrath followed the shards. Magmortar/Flamethrower, Magmortar launched fire from its hand-sockets and melted the shards. Poliwrath was over taking the Flamethrower with ease but before it reached Magmortar, Magmortar/Focus Blast, Magmortar used its other hand-socket and held the Focus Blast in place as a shield. The Focus Blast kept Poliwrath in place while trying to break past the attack. Liza trapped with the Flamethrower be able to blow Poliwrath block or the Focus Blast dealing big damage. But Cobalt ended her worries, Magmortar/Thunderbolt, still holding Poliwrath in place, Magmortar released the Thunderbolt from its body and had a direct attack on Poliwrath. When the Thunderbolt stopped Ploiwrath's attack, Magmortar cancelled its other attacks and increased the power of its Thunderbolt. When the attack was over, Poliwrath fainted.)**

**Cobalt: Impressive, my Magmortar is pretty tired.**

**Liza: Well jeez, thanks. But I can still turn this around.**

**Cobalt: Then let's commence to the next round. Magmortar comeback(Magmortar walked to Cobalt's side and laid next to him to rest. Snorlax, ready?(Turns around) What the hell?(Cobalt sees Snorlax asleep under one of the trees) Hey! Snorlax!... I'm not tired so why are you?(Cobalt tried kicking and turning him over. Snorlax turns in its sleeps and rolls over Cobalt) mmmm...mmmm.... MMMM!!!**

**Liza: Shouldn't you guys help him?**

**Brayden/Roy/Abel: (Looks at Snorlax then at each other) Naaaah, he's good.**

**Cobalt: (His head popped out from beneath Snorlax) Um... I'm okay.**

**Liza: (Throws Pokeball) Let's get this on the way, Slaking!**

**(A Slaking appeared and struggled to lift Snorlax. Slaking picked up Snorlax over its head and Cobalt got out from underneath. Snorlax woke up and became irritated. Slaking realized Snorlax's awakening and threw it. The Snorlax shifted its body and landed perfectly. Snorlax got angry and before it could go towards Slaking Cobalt stopped him)**

**Cobalt: Don't! He got you off of me!(Snorlax realized its wrong and began to pout) It's okay, I'm not mad... But that is your opponent, right?(Looks at Liza for confirmation)  
**

**Liza: That's right. Now shall we get this over with? I will have my turn around.**

**(The Trainers and their Pokemon got into position)**

**Liza: I'll show you whose defense is the most impenetrable.**

**Cobalt: Show me all that you got! _In more ways than one(grins creepily)_**

**(The battle starts: Slaking/Bulk Up, Slaking buffs up, Snorlax/Body Slam, Snorlax lunges at Slaking with all its body. Slaking's ability(Truant) came into effect, Slaking went into a defensive position rather than just lazing around. Snorlax landed on Slaking, the ground beneath Slaking cracked but it did not falter. Everyone surprised at Slaking's use of its ability and being able to withstand Snorlax's attack. Slaking/Play Rough, Slaking shoves Snorlax to the ground and begins to flip and turn Snorlax with brute force. Snorlax/Crunch, Snorlax takes advantage of the attack and latches on to Slaking's arm with its mouth(It lowered Slaking's Defense). Slaking tries to throw Snorlax off by continuing its move. Snorlax/Heavy Slam, Snorlax plants its feet the ground and lifts Slaking into the air while throwing its body with all its weight. Slaking's ability had it reflexively get into a defensive position with placing its other arm and both legs in front of it to block the attack, Slaking defended itself but was sent flying into the ground. Snorlax/Zen Headbutt, Snorlax was covered in a blue rush of energy and charged at Slaking. Slaking/Mega Punch, Slaking threw a punch with all its might. Slaking's attack broke through Snorlax's, but before it could be knocked back, Snorlax/Crunch, Snorlax latched onto Slaking's fist and pulled Slaking with it to the ground. Snorlax rolls away from Slaking. Snorlax/Heavy Slam, Snorlax releases its attack, Slaking's ability activates and goes into defensive position. Snorlax/Body Slam, Snorlax stops right in front of Slaking and jumps with all its might to reach an inch right above Slaking's head. Snorlax crushes Slaking with all its weight. Slaking/Hammer Arm, Slaking lifted Snorlax into the air with one arm and hit it with the other, Snorlax hit the ground and cracked it. Snorlax was getting up slowly showing its injured. Snorlax/Zen Headbutt, Snorlax launched itself. Slaking's ability activated and defended itself. Snorlax rammed into Slaking, Snorlax/Toss Him, Snorlax grabbed Slaking with a grapple to keep it from changing its position. Snorlax spun around and tossed Slaking into the air. Slaking/Hammer Arm, Slaking fixed its body at the point to drop and came down with both arms cocked back like a mallet. Snorlax/Eat It, Snorlax layed down on its back a few moments before Slaking reached the ground. Slaking's arms swung down onto Snorlax's stomach and sunk into it. Snorlax/Heavy Slam, Snorlax hit the ground to rebound Slaking back into the air only a little. Snorlax quickly sprung back up, Snorlax/Body Slam, Snorlax jumped onto Slaking as it fell back to the ground at the same time, which released a tremor and raised a dust cloud. When the dust cloud dissipated, Snorlax got up from on top of Slaking which revealed Slaking fainted. The PokeTrackers recognized the battle was over and called it Cobalt's victory. The PokeTrackers went back to the trainers and on the screen showed Cobalt's victory and adding a point to his Battle Record. The trainers called back their Pokemon to their Pokeballs.)**

**Cobalt: Your Slaking was amazing! I've never seen a defense as strong as my Pokemon! And your Poliwrath was so nimble as well as flexible despite its build.  
**

**Liza: (Blushes) Hmph, as if a compliment from you would make me happy.**

**Brayden: That was surprising and had me on the damn edge.**

**Roy: Well, the end result was still the obvious.**

**Abel: Well, we're not all victors for no reason.**

**Liza: Don't think this is over!**

**Cobalt: Awe!(Walks over to Liza and offers a hand shake) Can't wait to battle you again in the future.**

**Liza: (Smiles and shakes his hand) Likewise, Next time, I won't fall for your trickery.**

**Cobalt: (Smiling while shaking her hand and suddenly changes his face into a creepy one again) Heh!**

**Liza: (Smacks him across the face and stomps away from the gang angered)Jerk!**

**Cobalt: (Rubbing face) Heh heh, she sure was cute. This island... its far more interesting that I thought it would be.**

**Brayden: (Puts hand on shoulder) Come on, our direction is that way.**

**(The gang left to their destination. Scene cuts to Liza  looking at her PokeTracker)**

**Liza: _So this keeps the profile of the people you encounter... Hm... Cobalt... Cobalt Dellarot. I'll be sure to remember you_ (Smiles and blushes)**

**END- Next: Chapter 7: A Dispute Breaks Out**


	7. A Dispute Breaks Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Friends did a great job working together taking care of Team Phantom... But will a small Dispute disrupt that teamwork?!

**(The gang still wandering in the forest to reach their destination. Cobalt had just got done talking to Liza using the communication function notifying her about Team Phantom)**

**Roy: We've been walking for a half hour, how much longer?**

**Cobalt: (Switches to the map on the PokeTracker) Hm... How do we know where we are at?**

**Abel: How don't you know that?**

**Brayden: Click on an empty space on the map.**

**Cobalt: (Presses on an empty space and a white dot shows up that is off course from their destination) HUH?!?! We're so off! Why doesn't it show us our destination from the start?**

**Brayden: I realized it when I was tinkering with mine last night. Jayson wanted to pull a prank on us and have us struggling around, so, he added a kink into the PokeTrackers.**

**Roy: What the hell! Why didn't you say anything?**

**Brayden: I found it amusing myself, plus I thought you guys would figure it out on your own.**

**Cobalt: Well, um... according to the map(Turns it around to show the others) We got off course...**

**Abel: What the hell, Cobalt?**

**Cobalt: I didn't know of the function! Besides, Roy said he could lead us to the destination easily!**

**Roy: Abel was suppose to be marking our trail.**

**Abel: If Brayden would have told us the trick in the first place we--**

**Brayden: Calm the hell down you guys. Why are you getting so damn worked up? All we have to do is get back on course.**

**Abel: If Roy doesn't lead us wrong again.**

**Roy: What was that?!**

**Cobalt: Guys come on--**

**Roy/Abel: Shut it!**

**Roy: You think you can handle the PokeTracker a little better?**

**Cobalt: How was I--**

**Brayden: Watch out!(Tackles everyone out of the way of an object)**

**(An explosion burst at the location the others were at. Two men (Raphael: Red suit, spiky black hair and shades; Leo: Red suit, long brown hair to the shoulders and shades) and a woman (Lily: A red dress to her knees, long black hair, red eyes, with big breasts) exited from the smokescreen)**

**Lily: 4 of our grunts was done in by them?**

**Raphael: Apparently so, Sis.**

**Leo: Cut them some slack, dealing with victors might have been to much for the grunts from the beginning. Us Sergeants are a different story. Us siblings will deal with them and take their Pokemon.  
**

**(The three threw out their Pokeballs)**

**Raphael: Chandelure!(A shiny Chandelure comes out flames bursting)**

**Leo: Aegislash!(A shiny Aegislash comes out whirling around)**

**Lily: Froslass!(A shiny Froslass comes out dancing)**

**(The 3 Pokemon appeared in front of Brayden and the others)**

**Roy: I got this!(Throws Pokeball)Tyranitar!(Comes out roaring)**

**Abel: No I do!(Throws Pokeball)Gengar!(Comes out laughing with a fierce look)**

**Cobalt: I'll show you guys! (Throws Pokeball)Dragonite!(Comes out ready to fight but looks at the Gengar and Tyrannatar with suspicion)**

**(Roy  commanded Tyranitar to keep its sandstream in. Dragonite/Thunder Punch/Throw, Gengar/Shadow Ball, Tyranitar/Stone Edge, stones surrounded and spiraled around Tyranitar which it then launched them at its opponents, Dragonite shrouded its fist with electricity and threw it. The three attacks before reaching their targets they collided and intervened with each other causing an explosing midway. The three began to argue spouting to get out of each other's way. Aegislash/Sacred Sword, energy surrounded its blade and made a long extension, Chandelure/Flamethrower/Combine, as Aegislash launched its attack, Chandelure released its blast of fire from its torches to surround the energy blade, Dragonite/Tyranitar/Gengar/Dodge, the Pokemon attempted but ran into each other and failed, Froslass/Ice Beam/Ground, before the 3 could fix themselves, Froslass's beam of ice froze them to the ground. The inflamed energy bladed swung and slashed the three Pokemon and sent them crashing to a tree piled on top of one another (Gengar{back},Tyranitar{middle},Dragonite{front}). Froslass/Ice Beam, before the 3 Pokemon fell, Froslass's attack froze them to the tree and did serious damage to Dragonite. Tyranitar/Stone Edge/Reverse, Tyranitar's stones attacked the ice to free them. Froslass/Chandelure/Shadow Ball, Aegislash/Shadow Claw/Spin, Aegislash's blade shrouded with darkness spinning rapidly had the 2 Shadow Balls spiraling around it. Before the 3 thawed out, the attacks rammed into them and broke through the tree. Aegislash returned to Leo's side.)**

**Cobalt: You keep getting in my way!**

**Roy: Its that puny Gengar that has us tripping over!**

**Abel: Your big Pokemon have bad balance!**

**Roy/Cobalt/Abel: And why the hell are you just standing there Brayden?!**

**(Brayden gets irritated but then has a quick flashback to a time during his travels with Steven, and a friend whose just a little bit older than he is)**

**[???: Brayden, always remember. Keep calm in any situation, and always stay collective if you want to obtain victory. Never allow your emotions to get the better of you nor anyone else's.]**

**Brayden: You guys need to calm the hell down. We did great as a team before. Don't allow petty things to get the better of you! Look at your Pokemon!**

**(The 3 looked at their Pokemon worrying for each other)**

**Brayden: I'll deal with this. I didn't want to bring him out yet but... I just want to get this the hell over with. Call back your Pokemon!**

**(The 3 called back their Pokemon and Brayden threw his out)**

**Brayden: Assassinate, Morioni(Sceptile)!(A Sceptile with a red arm band holding its Mega Stone on it and wearing a small red scarf appeared)**

**Lily: You think you can take us on all by yourself? Who do you think you are?**

**Brayden: I'm Brayden, and my friends had a little dispute. But I'll show you what my Master has taught me, and how it always led me through my victories. Let's do this Partner, we can take them on easily without sustaining any damage.**

**Leo: Quite cocky aren't you?**

**Raphael: Don't worry, we'll just deal with this easily.**

**Brayden: Its not being cocky, its ascertaining the difference in our skills. (Brayden and Morioni drew a schematic of the field like a chess board)**

**(Morioni/Rock Slide(D2,DEF8,B4,G3), **Chandelure/Flamethrower, rocks came down from the air from a dimension rift(one came down in front of it and 3 down on the opposing Pokemon and 2 to opposite sides. Aegislash/King's Shield, Aegislash turned its body up and a giant shield of energy destroyed the rocks upon contact, at the same time, the flamethrower hit the rock that fell in front of Morioni and destroyed the rock with the flamethrower blowing past Brayden without him flinching. The 3 Sergeants were confused to see Morioni sitting on one of the rocks on the side, for Morioni had disappeared behind the rock before it was destroyed. Froslass/Thunder Wave, blue electricity shot at Morioni, but Morioni quickly moved to the other rock on the side. Chandelure/Psychic, Froslass/Psychic, they lifted the rocks and slammed them to each other, but when they clashed Morioni ended up behind the rubble. Froslass/Ice Beam, Chandelure/Flamethrower, Morioni rushed forward directly to Aegislash in the middle with the 2 attacks brushing past to its sides keeping it in the middle. Aegislash/Sacred Sword, Aegislash swung down the middle with its attack. The slam raised a dust cloud. When it dissipated it showed Morioni holding Aegislash by the blade with one hand. Froslass/Shadow Ball, Chadelure/Shadow Ball, Morioni threw the blade part of Aegislash's body at Chandelure and the Shield part at Froslass before they could release their attacks. knocking both Pokemon back to the ground. Morioni/Rock Slide/Direct, two enlarged rocks came crashing down on the Pokemon. Aegislash got up as the other two fainted. Aegislash/Iron Head, both body parts rushed at Morioni from both sides covered in silver energy. The other two were called and the they attempted at calling out a new Pokemon. But, Morioni/Dragon Claw/Grab/Finish, Morioni's hands shrouded in green mystic energy grabbed both body parts and threw the parts at the 3 Sergeants with great force knocking them back. Morioni/Leaf Blade, Morioni's leaves on its arms sharpened and it strike the Sergeants with enough force to send them flying out of the area. Morioni returned to Brayden's side.)  
****

****Brayden: Good work Morioni.** **

****Roy: Woah, not a single scratch...** **

****Cobalt: Brayden is that... Your starter?** **

****Brayden: Yeah... My best friend, my partner... When he was a Treeko he would give me trouble. I gave him this name because when I went to go pick my Pokemon he left and was starting fights with bullying Pokemon in a forest... He caught my interest. However, even after evolving into a Grovyle and then into Sceptile, we had... well a lot of disputes. He continuously tested my patience and pushed my buttons nonstop. That was then when my Master told me... That I should never allow my emotions to get the best of me. The reason why Morioni never listened to me was because it saw immaturity. So one day, we fought it out.  
** **

****Roy/Cobalt/Abel: You fought it out?** **

****Brayden: Yeah, as in a serious fist fight(Pets Morioni) it was then that we understood each other. We were exhausted but our bond grew. We've been inseparable ever since.** **

****(Abel, Cobalt and Roy looked at each other and apologized. Brayden calls back Morioni)** **

****Brayden: Now then... shall we get going.** **

****(They all smiled and continued to their destination)** **

****(The Siblings on a helicopter to their HQ)** **

****Lily: (Love struck) That Brayden guy was something! A true man! OH! If only we weren't on opposing sides!** **

****Raphael: Doesn't he kind of give off the same vibe as someone we know?** **

****Leo: I know what you mean but I can't put my finger on it...** **

****Lily: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?! He's his own man! Brayden is Brayden and no man is like him!** **

****Leo: I'm scared...** **

****Raphael: Oh Sis... (Facepalm)** **

****END- Next: Chapter 8: Don't get Burned by the first Elite Four Member!** **


End file.
